The Second Date
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: Terra has rejoined the Titans and Beast Boy asks her out on a second date. Follows Titan Reborn. A BBxTerra one shot.


A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans. Goldy Mountain is just a name I came up with since California, where Jump City is located, is known as golden state. This story follows "Titan Reborn". Enjoy the story!

 **The Second Date**

Beast Boy let out a breath as he stood in front of the door with the name "Terra" on it. Since Terra had rejoined the team, she insisted that they move slowly with their relationship so they wouldn't repeat history. The past few months felt like an eternity for Beast Boy as he waited for Terra to fully adjust to her new lifestyle of going to high school while being a Teen Titan. Every day he did his best to be as much of a gentleman as possible to show Terra his feelings for her hadn't changed and that he was more than willing to date her again. He would open the door for her, help her to her seat, pay for meals, do little favors for her, and leave little gifts to show his affection.

Terra appreciated the attention, but mostly felt guilty for how she had betrayed the Titans in the first place. She knew Beast Boy wanted to go out with her again, but she didn't want any secrets to surface that would make him question his decision. To improve their friendship, they spent a lot of time together where they shared everything they could about themselves. Due to all the time they spent together, Beast Boy had managed to convince himself that now was the time to ask Terra out on a date.

He knocked on the door and waited for Terra to open it. Once she did, it took all his energy to get himself to open his mouth. "Hi," he said with a weak wave.

"Hi," Terra replied. A smirk came to her face. She could tell Beast Boy was summoning the courage to do something bold. He always acted this way when he was about to try something new with her.

"So, um... I was wondering," Beast Boy stuttered, "if you'd like to go out with me sometime. I mean, it's been a while and I'd really like to take you somewhere nice and special, you know?"

Terra smiled sweetly at the question. Beast Boy had been so patient waiting for her to get used to her new life, though there were a few times she feared he'd explode with anticipation. "Sure. I think we've waited long enough." Beast Boy stared at her as he processed her answer before he broke into a happy-dance. Terra smiled in amusement as she watched the green Titan do his silly dance. "So, what do you want to do?" she asked.

This broke Beast Boy out of his happy dance and he blushed with embarrassment. "Well, actually... I hadn't really been able to think of anything yet. First I thought we could have a redo of our first date, but I didn't want bad memories to ruin it. Then I thought we could go to the pier, but I remembered you probably don't want to be around a bunch of people in case they get angry because you worked for Slade. So I thought maybe we could go see a movie, but there aren't any good movies out right now, and movie dates are so cliche."

"So in other words, you're still not sure," said Terra.

Beast Boy shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I probably should have asked you out when I actually had an idea of what we could do."

Terra smiled. "Hey, we'll figure something out. Besides, I'm glad you asked me out." A blush came to her face.

Beast Boy blushed back. "I promise to figure something out and make it the best date ever!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

In the days to follow, Beast Boy and Terra bounced ideas off each other, but nothing seemed to spark their interest. Then one day, while Terra was working on homework and Beast Boy was playing with Silkie, an idea came to Terra's mind.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed. Beast Boy perked up. "We both like nature, right?"

"Yeah," said Beast Boy with a nod.

"What if we went on like a hike or something?" said Terra. "Maybe look at a waterfall or something."

"You mean like a rainforest?" Beast Boy asked. "Isn't that kinda far just for a date?"

"There's a couple of waterfalls outside Jump City," explained Terra. "We could go on a Saturday when I don't have school."

"Cool! Maybe pack a lunch?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Sure!" smiled Terra.

Once they told their plan to the rest of the team, the Titans agreed it would be all right for them to go as long as they came back if an emergency happened. The day before the hike, they packed the essentials for their trip including sun-block, water, protein bars, trail mix, beef jerky, and vegan jerky. At morning, they flew to their destination, the base of Goldy Mountain. Once they regained their strength, they began to clime up the mountain.

"You know, I promised myself I wouldn't climb anymore mountains after I recruited Jericho," Beast Boy panted.

"Come on, you can do this!" Terra exclaimed. "You're a Titan!" In response, Beast Boy turned into a mountain goat and began to jump from rock to rock. "Show off," Terra smirked.

At last they made it to the top of the mountain near the river that provided the water for the waterfall. They sat down and ate their food as they admired the view.

"You know, this was a great idea," Beast Boy smiled. "I'm glad we did this."

"Yeah, me too," said Terra. "I mean, look at this view! It reminds me of when I used to travel."

"You mean, before you became a Titan?" Beast Boy asked.

Terra frowned slightly, remembering that her travels ended when she met the Titans and before she joined Slade. "Yeah," she said with a sigh.

Beast Boy frowned, realizing he had brought up a bad memory for her. "So, um... what do you want to do when we get back?" Beast Boy asked nervously, trying to change the subject. "Maybe get some pizza?"

Terra smiled slightly. "Sure. That sounds good."

The changeling frowned, certain Terra hadn't fully shaken off the bad memories. Suddenly, he noticed a bush of flowers. "Hey, what's your favorite flower?" he asked.

Terra blushed at the sudden question. "Um, I've always liked purple desert flowers."

Beast Boy smiled. "Cool." There was a few moments of awkward silence between them as Terra took a drink of water. "So there's something I've always wanted to ask you," said Beast Boy. Terra leaned to hear him better, but her closeness caused him to blush. "So if you hadn't worked for Slade and he didn't interrupt us on the Ferris Wheel... would you still have wanted to kiss me?" He blushed deeper upon finishing the question.

Terra was taken aback by the inquisition and a deep blush came to her face. She remembered that night and her betrayal. Terra cringed at the memories. Then she looked at Beast Boy and the hopeful, almost desperate look on his face. He felt no bitterness towards her and she adored him for it. Remembering she needed to answer his question, her blush grew even deeper. "...Yes," she smiled.

Beast Boy grinned like a maniac at the response before his blush also grew deeper. "Um... may I kiss you now?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Terra smiled, her blush making her face warm. "Yes."

The two leaned in closer until their lips met. Once they made sure that their lips made contact, they adjusted themselves moving closer and reaching out to hold each other as the kiss deepened. When they finally broke the kiss, they pressed their foreheads together.

"That was..." Beast Boy began.

"Long overdue," Terra finished.

Beast Boy chuckled. "You said it." Suddenly, Terra snickered. "What?" he asked.

"Your face looks like a ripening tomato," Terra giggled.

"Oh yeah?" Beast Boy growled playfully.

Terra cringed, fearing Beast Boy would start to tickle her or something, but he began to kiss her cheek, forehead, nose, and any other part of her face he could get at. Terra laughed before she caught his lips in a surprise kiss. Beast Boy's eyes widened before he returned the kiss. Later that day, they flew back to the Tower and had pizza with the Titans before they all watched a move. When the Titans went to bed, Beast Boy escorted Terra to her room.

"Thanks for taking me out, Beast Boy," said Terra with a light blush and a smile. "I had a great time."

"Me too," Beast Boy smiled back, a blush also on his face. "So wanna go out again sometime soon?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Terra giggled. "I'd love to." She looked at her door, then at Beast Boy. "Well, good night."

"Good night," Beast Boy replied. Suddenly, Terra wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. Once she let go, Beast Boy swooned around with hearts in his eyes and a goofy grin on his face. "I love you," he sighed. When he realized what he had just said, he cringed, fearing he had said it too soon.

Terra smiled sweetly. "I love you too."

Beast Boy couldn't stop grinning. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Terra."

She smiled back. "Good night, Beast Boy."

 **The End**

A/N: The idea of this story came to me when I thought of Beast Boy asking Terra if she would have kissed him had things turned out differently. It then led me to wonder what their second date would be like. First I thought they would recreate their first one, but there was the idea that the bad memories would taint the experience. Then I thought they could go to the pier in Jump City, but I figured Terra is still getting used to being a hero again and the people aren't thrilled Terra is back and that could create conflict. As much as I love dinner and movie dates, they are a bit cliche and Beast Boy wouldn't want cliche for a second date.

I decided to ask people on DeviantArt what they thought and most people suggested somewhere new and a friend name Double-Bound suggested a hike to a waterfall. I fell in love with the idea and decided to move forward with it. While I work on second generation chapters, I like to tell stories of how the parents developed their relationships to add more depth and back story.


End file.
